This I Promise You
by Kenyakogrl770
Summary: A Kenyako song fic... can Ken heal Miyako's broken Heart?


AN: the characters are all supposed to be 2 years older than they were in season 2...  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Digimon or Nsync in any way shape or form  
  
This is a Kenyako Songfic I wrote to Nsyc's 'This I Promise You' I hope you like it!!!  
  
~*~  
  
"I hate you Daisuke Moyamiya! I hate you Hkari Yagami!" Miyako yelled as she ran out of her now ex-boyfriends apartment. She had caught him and her best-friend Hkari making out! She couldn't believe it he had been cheating on her! She ran all the way home tears streaming down her face. When she entered her apartment she flung herself on the couch tears falling. "How could they? My best friend and Boy friend! I wish Poromon was here! I really need to talk to someone right now... anyone older than me would make me feel uncomfortable... not Takeru... he would be heart broken because of Hkari... Iori tried to warn me... so I guess that leaves Ken" she thought to herself tears still streaming down her face. She was about to pick up the phone when the doorbell rang. She reluctantly set the phone down and opened it- it was Ken. "Hey Miyako! You left your..." started Ken but he saw Miyako was crying "Whats wrong?" he asked very concerned. "Was just about to call you... your the only one who I can talk to right now..." she said in-between sobs "aw what is it Miyako?" asked Ken. "I- I caught Daisuke cheating on me- he was making out with Hkari!" she said still sobbing He hugged her and said, "It'll be okay Miyako"  
  
1 When the visions around you  
  
Bring tears to your eyes  
  
And all that surrounds you  
  
Are secrets and lies...  
  
She sobbed onto his shoulder... and he hugged her close stroking her hair and whispering, "It'll be okay Miyako I promise". "How could they? My best friend and boyfriend!" she sobbed. "Do you want me to go talk to them?" asked Ken. She nodded solemnly and said in barley a whisper "okay" "I'll be back then" said Ken  
  
2 I'll be your strength  
  
I'll give you hope  
  
Keeping your faith when It's gone  
  
The one you should call  
  
Was standing here all along  
  
Ken ran all the way to Daisuke's apartment. He could hear some moaning coming from inside. He rang the doorbell. He heard Daisuke's voice say, "Who is it?" "Its Ken" he replied, "hold on a sec" said Daisuke. Then a few minutes later Daisuke opened the door wearing his shirt backwards and Hkaris shorts. "Daisuke you are the biggest jerk alive!" exploded Ken at this Daisuke smirked and said "what did I do?" "YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT I MEAN YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Ken as he punched Daisuke right in the middle of his face. "I never thought my best-friend would do something like this! You hurt Miyako! She loved you and you cheated on her! And the person you cheated on her with has a boyfriend- Takeru- and Hkari is- or I should say was- Miyakos best friend!" he shouted. Then he stormed away running back to Miyako.  
  
3 And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
'Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
3.1 This I promise you  
  
When he got to Miyako's apartment she was sitting on a glider on her apartment's balcony. Ken sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder "Miyako, Daisuke is a jerk, I'm sorry all this has to happen," he said quietly "Thanks for being her for me Ken" she whispered still crying. "I will always be here for you Miyako, I promise," he whispered truthfully  
  
4 I've loved you forever  
  
5 In lifetimes before  
  
And I promise you never  
  
Will hurt anymore  
  
"You will?" asked Miyako in a whisper "Yes I promise," whispered Ken  
  
6 I give you my word  
  
I give you my heart  
  
This is a battle we've won  
  
And with this vow  
  
Forever has now begun  
  
He held her close and she held him. She closed her eyes as her tears continued to fall.  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each lovin' day  
  
And know this feeling wont go away  
  
'Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
This I promise you  
  
Ken looked into Miyakos brown eyes, which were brimming with tears, and Miyako looked into Ken's beautiful eyes that were full of concern and they kissed.  
  
Over and over I fall  
  
When I hear you call  
  
Without you in my life, baby  
  
I just wouldn't be living at all  
  
They broke off after a few seconds "The pain may never go away from Daisuke but I promise I wont ever leave you Miyako" he whispered she smiled slightly and whispered "and I wont ever leave you Ken"  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
  
And hold you right where you belong  
  
'Till the day my life is through  
  
This I promise you  
  
They kissed again and broke off after about 30 seconds...  
  
Just close your eyes  
  
Each loving day  
  
And know this feeling wont go away  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
  
This I promise you  
  
I promise you  
  
"I love you Miyako," whispered ken as he wiped the tears from her eyes "I love you to Ken" she whispered back. Then the kissed both knowing that they would have the other for eternity  
  
~*~  
  
Well what did you think? R/R! ^ - ^  
  
-Sarah 


End file.
